


Trick or Treat 2019

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Halloween time again! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆





	1. Jack-O-Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This started out as responses to the Halloween Bingo on the ProwlxJazz Dreamwidth community (found here: https://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1745822.html). I did a few extras. So follow along and when I've completed my row, go ahead and shout out "Bingo!" for me. XD
> 
> Happy Halloween


	2. Cauldron




	3. Witchcraft




	4. Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to the Kreos.


	5. Free Card (Bobbing For Apples)




	6. Haunted House




	7. Screams




	8. Trick or Treat pt 1




	9. Trick or Treat pt 2




	10. Trick or Treat pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I know I'm going to be bugged for a translation, even though what they're saying doesn't really matter, here is my original script for this comic. If Google Translate hasn’t lied to me, it should match pretty closely to what they’re saying.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_jFTd7DPSAL2Lxji6WwwNl5vfnLTnSBl7GhSgugEggA/edit?usp=sharing


	11. Trick or Treat pt 4




	12. Cider Doughnuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do after Trick or Treating?


	13. Cider Doughnuts pt 2




	14. Cider Doughnuts pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last donut one. I promise. XD


	15. Graveyard




	16. All Hallows Eve




End file.
